Electronic components are increasingly being used in vehicles to perform and control a wide range of functions including engine control, suspension and traction control, vehicle stereo systems, electronic dashboards, and trip computers. Because excessive heat can result in damage and/or reduced life of the electronic components, thermal management of such electronic components is increasingly important as more and more vehicle functions are controlled by such components.